


Bundle of Joy

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [19]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adoption, Battle Dads?, Cuddles, Domestic Ryan, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA AU, Gen, Ive never been involved with adoption so I'm kinda winging it?, Los Santos, M/M, Ryan and Jeremy are too precious, Vagabond, battle buddies, get it cause it's the Battle Buddies becoming dads, how do tags even work?, jeremwood, rimmy tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Jeremy Dooley and Ryan Haywood, the Vagabond and Rimmy Tim have been married for two years now and couldn't be happier. But something's missing from their lives.A.k.a. The Battle Dads AU no one knew they needed





	Bundle of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> So I was prompted by @freezerburn_4_life on Wattpad to write a Jeremwood fic where they adopt a child. I've never tried writing this sorta thing before and I was happy for the challenge. I've also never been involved in adoption in anyway so please excuse any inaccuracies. I also gave Michael and Lindsay two made up kids so I hope that doesn't cross any lines, if so please let me know and I'll do a revision. Please enjoy these two fluffy bois!

Jeremy yawned and stretched in bed as the rays of sunshine peeked through the window, causing him to blink as he woke. He lay there for a moment just resting and staring at the ceiling, smiling when he heard the small gentle grumbles beside him. Turning, his eyes met the sparkling blue ones of the man beside him. Most people would cringe in fear at the sight of the man, his reputation as the most dangerous man in Los Santos proceeding him everywhere he went. But Jeremy wasn't most people. From the first day he'd spied the Fake AH Crew through the optics of his sniper rifle he'd been fascinated by the Crew, and especially their muscle the Vagabond. He'd done all he could to gain their attention, to prove himself worthy of them. Even now that he was a member he still did everything he could to prove that he belonged. Vagabond had been an intimidating presence at first sure, but as soon as Jeremy heard him laugh at one of his dumb jokes, he knew he'd fallen in love. Eventually Vagabond was comfortable enough around Jeremy to remove his mask, then his face paint, and later to tell him his real name.

Ryan.

Jeremy and Ryan were an unstoppable force like Los Santos had never seen before, teaming up at every opportunity. They called themselves the Battle Buddies, but as time wore on, they became more than buddies. One time after a heist had gone particularly bad and Jeremy had been wounded, Ryan spent the entire time he was recovering at the lad's side. He'd held Jeremy's hand and whispered things to him, begging him to get well again and to not leave him, refusing to leave even to eat. When Jeremy had woken up Ryan looked awful but so overjoyed Jeremy hadn't wanted to say anything. Not that he could because in that moment Ryan had started crying softly and had ever so gently cupped both of Jeremy's cheeks with his hands and kissed him. A soft, sweet kiss, one Jeremy would never forget. He'd been startled at first but before Ryan could pull away and apologize he'd kissed back. They'd gone out on a few dates after that and soon Ryan was down on one knee in front of Jeremy with a huge, nervous smile on his face as he asked one of the most important questions he'd ever ask anyone in his life.

"Jeremy Dooley, my moon and stars, will you do me the great honor of being mine forever?"

Jeremy was in tears as he nodded and wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck and kissed him, both men crying and laughing together. The rest of the Crew had been overjoyed and congratulated the two criminals, asking if there was anything they could do to help prepare for the wedding. Jack had immediately gone to work preparing food menu options for the two to try and approve, Gavin volunteering to film the even and be the wedding photographer, Geoff had been honored when Jeremy asked if he would give him away to Ryan, Michael and Lindsay volunteered to decorate and get flowers, the support crew and B-Team scouted out possible locations to hold the event and a possible reception. The Battle Buddies had agreed they didn't want a big celebration, just their closest friends. A special truce between the Roosters and Fakes was forged as their second in command Gus was an ordained minister and was more than happy to officiate the wedding.

The day of the wedding finally came and Ryan was the most nervous he'd ever been in his life. He was border lining a panic attack when Jeremy had snuck into his changing room and wrapped the Gent in a hug.

"I love you Ry, so fucking much," he said. Ryan felt his anxiety melt away as he hugged Jeremy back and told him how much he loved the lad.

The wedding began, a small setup on the two's favorite hill overlooking Los Santos, folding chairs set up for the support crew, B-Team, and Lindsay along with her and Michael's two children. All their friends there, the Lads were Jeremy's groomsmen along with Trevor and Matt, the Gents were Ryan's. Ryan stood at the end of the isle in his tuxedo, nervously trying to keep from trembling as he waited to catch sight of his love. The music started, and Michael and Lindsay's son and daughter walked out, the cutest flower girl and ring bearer in the entire city. With the smiles and encouragement from their parents and other adults the two kids walked down the isle, Michael's son standing where he was directed as his sister took her place beside Lindsay. Ryan took a deep breath.

 _Here we go, you can do this Haywood you've pulled off heists harder than this before. There's nothing to worry about, it's Jeremy. You love him, more than anything,_ he thought to himself as he shifted.

"Dude, you okay?" Michael whispered over to him. He swallowed and nodded.

"Just nervous is all," he admitted.

"The Vagabond, most feared criminal in all of Los Santos is nervous because he's getting married," Michael chuckled giving the Gent a wink.

"Now I've seen everything," Jack teased as he reached over to pat Ryan's arm reassuringly.

Ryan looked up just as Geoff walked into view, a giant smile on his face as he adjusted his suit. He looked to his left and smiled again, glancing up at Ryan and giving him an A-ok gesture, winking and nodding his head. Ryan chuckled and swallowed as the music changed, Jeremy's queue to come out. The lad stepped out, a giant smile covering his face. Ryan gasped and tears filled his eyes at how beautiful and perfect Jeremy was. In typical Jeremy fashion he'd dyed his hair Rimmy Tim colors, the sides and back orange and the top purple. He held his white cowboy hat in his hands which he quickly handed to Larry before taking the arm Geoff offered him and the two began to walk to the front as their friends rose to their feet.

Jeremy stood in front of Ryan as Geoff nodded and took his place beside Jack. Jeremy looked up at Ryan and smiled, tears filling his own eyes. Ryan took in every detail of his soon to be husband, committing it all to memory, Jeremy doing the same as they stood there just staring at each other. After a moment Gus began to speak. The vows were given, the rings were slid onto their fingers, and finally Gus said the words Ryan had been anticipating ever since he'd proposed.

"By the power vested in me, from this day until your last, I now pronounce you husbands."

Ryan looked at Jeremy, joy filling his heart as his new husband's eyes met his own. The two smiled widely, no words able to describe how they felt in that exact moment.

"You can fucking kiss now," Gus said with a smile as everyone laughed.

Before Ryan could, Jeremy reached up and cupped both his cheeks, gently guiding Ryan down slightly as he stood on his tiptoes, their lips meeting in a soft, gentle kiss. Ryan's arms wrapped around Jeremy's waist and lifted him slightly as they kissed, applause and cheers from their friends reminding them where they were and what was happening.

"I love you Mr. Haywood," Ryan said as they parted slightly, foreheads pressed together and eyes still closed.

"Not as much as I love you Mr. Dooley," Jeremy chuckled. The two laughed and turned to their friends.

The next year was just like all the others, much to Ryan's surprise. The only difference now was that he was married to the greatest man in the universe and they owned a house together. They'd had a few bumps along the road like every newlywed couple, but they always made up and never stopped telling the other how much they loved each other.

Now, two years after their wedding, Jeremy smiled at his husband as they lay in bed. Ryan's hair was messy and Jeremy reached out and brushed it away from the man's face gently as he felt an overwhelming love for the Gent.

"Whatcha thinking about Jer Bear?" Ryan asked, using the pet name he'd given Jeremy.

"Oh just how I'm the luckiest guy in the world to be married to you," Jeremy giggled as Ryan blushed. The Gent wasn't used to compliments, and it was adorable seeing his cheeks turn pink and then red whenever Jeremy said something nice about him.

"You think you're lucky, how do you think I feel? Never thought anyone would love me, let alone that I'd love anyone the way I love you," Ryan said as he gently stroked a thumb along Jeremy's bearded cheek.

"We're so sappy Ry," Jeremy laughed, Ryan joining him.

"Yeah, well, if you weren't so damn cute maybe I wouldn't be so sappy," Ryan chuckled as he tickled Jeremy, the lad gasping as he was thrown into fits of giggles and laughs.

"Ryan, stop! You're killing me," Jeremy gasped as Ryan continued his tickling assault. Ryan just simply growled and chuckled.

Eventually Jeremy was driven to laughing tears and Ryan nuzzled his nose against the lad's, smiling sweetly before the two kissed. He got up and stretched, making his way to the kitchen where he started making breakfast. He couldn't be happier, he had a great life, an amazing husband, and good health. What more could the criminal want?

"Oh Jeremy," he called as he cooked bacon.

"Hmm?" Jeremy hummed loudly from the bedroom where he was pulling on a robe and slippers, dressed only in his boxers.

"The Jones called yesterday and asked if we could babysit Mogar Jr. and Lizzie next week," he said.

"Abso-fuckin-lutely!" Jeremy exclaimed. He loved kids, especially Michael and Lindsay's two kiddos. He'd always had a soft spot for children, having grown up an orphan on the streets himself. Seeing Michael and Lindsay with their children had started an idea in his head a few months back that he simply loved, but wasn't sure how Ryan would take to it.

"H-hey Ry?" he asked softly from his spot.

"Yes dearest?" Ryan asked. Jeremy blushed but continued.

"Do you...y'know, ever think about what it would be like?" he asked lamely as he shuffled nervously. Ryan turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"It?" he asked.

"Y'know. Having a kid?" Jeremy asked and bit his lip, tensing up slightly as if he'd just asked a dangerous question.

Ryan looked away and thought for a moment. Of course he'd always wondered what being a parent would be like, wondered if he'd be a good papa. Though he and Jeremy couldn't exactly make their own...oh.

"You want to adopt a kid?" he asked, gently as he'd noticed Jeremy's nervousness. Jeremy nodded, hoping Ryan wouldn't hate him or the idea.

Ryan instead of answering put two plates of food together and set them on the table, sitting and gesturing for Jeremy to join him, which the lad numbly did, suspecting the worse. Jeremy watched Ryan carefully as they ate, the Gent not saying a word and his face completely void of emotion, except pleasure at what he was shoveling into his mouth.

Truth was, Ryan had been completely blindsided by the question and was trying to think of something to say. It was a serious matter after all, and needed to be thought through completely. On one hand, having a child would be a big responsibility and there was the whole issue of their job occupations to consider. On the other hand, he'd always wanted a kid sure, and Jeremy seemed to be keen on the idea, the rest of the Crew no doubt would do anything they could for the kid as they'd done when Michael and Lindsay had their children. Then there was the whole thing about him being a psychotic murderer. What would that do to a kid? Would that affect them in anyway? What if they were afraid of him? What if they hated him? They'd love Jeremy, obviously, the guy was fantastic with kids, but Ryan was always a little awkward around them, never knowing what to say.

"Ryan?"

Jeremy soft voice brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up into those two chestnut brown eyes he'd fallen in love with. Jeremy looked nervous, like he'd crossed a line and was regretting the whole thing, something Ryan wanted to remedy. He smiled and took the lad's hand in his own and squeezed gently.

"I think that this should be carefully thought through and considered. Sleep on it, talk to Michael, and then let's discuss this in depth before we make a decision," he said calmly. Jeremy felt slightly relieved, but disappointed that Ryan didn't seem to be as enthusiastic as he was, or seemed to really be into the whole parent idea.

"Yes but..." he started.

"Let's just see how this plays out, okay Jer? I don't want to rush into something so important unprepared is all," Ryan said. The lad nodded and felt excitement building up in his chest. Even if Ryan didn't want a kid he hadn't flat out said no. He smiled, taking the small victory and leaned over, stealing a kiss, and a piece of Ryan's bacon.

"Hey! No fair!" Ryan exclaimed as Jeremy ate the bacon.

"Ryan, I was hungry," Jeremy whined with a smile.

"So you use me to get to my food? That's cold Jeremy," Ryan said feigning offense.

"And I'd do it again big guy," Jeremy giggled and then screamed happily as Ryan stood and chased him back to the bedroom, another tickle fight breaking out.

~

Michael was excited to hear that his two friends were considering adoption. He understood their concerns though, having had them when he found out he was going to be a father for the first time.

"It's super scary at first cause you always think you're gonna screw up or break the kid. The sleeping is limited and the shit is everywhere," he told them. Ryan took in the info with no emotion, Jeremy just nodding and smiling slightly still. "But, when your kid first grabs your finger in their tiny little hand, or when they laugh for the first time, it makes everything worth it."

"We also don't know the first thing about raising a kid, how to take care of it, how to feed it, that sort of thing," Jeremy said.

"Join the club bud! I'm still learning and I've got two of them. I figure since they haven't died yet I'm doing something right," Michael laughed.

Ryan slipped away to find Geoff, the Gent being his closest friend. He trusted Geoff more than anyone other than Jeremy. The older Gent was in his office and barely glanced up when Ryan knocked and walked in.

"What's up my creepy friend?" Geoff asked with a smile.

"Um, I need to talk to you about something that's recently popped up with Jer and I," Ryan said scratching the back of his neck and thanking God that his face paint hid his blush.

"Sorry bud, never done butt stuff and don't plan to any time soon. Can't help you," Geoff said looking back at his files.

"It's not that Geoff! Geez," Ryan exclaimed. Geoff chuckled.

"Okay then, what's going on with you and Lil J?" he asked.

"Yesterday, Jeremy asked me if...if we could look into adopting a kid," Ryan stammered. Geoff's eyes bulged out of his face and his jaw dropped.

"Holy dicks dude! That's awesome! Congratulations daddy!" he exclaimed.

"Geoff, don't ever call me that again or they'll never find your remains," Ryan glared at his boss. Geoff just shrugged.

"So what's the problem?" he asked.

"Everything. I've got so many questions. Is it safe for someone in our line of work to raise a child in Los Santos? What if something happens to one or both of us? What if someone finds out and tries to use them as leverage? What'll we tell them when they ask what we do for a living? Or if they ask about their biological parents? What if...what if I'm a terrible father and I screw it all up?" Ryan's head was spinning and he felt anxiety building up in his chest. Geoff calmly pulled Ryan into a hug and rubbed his back until he'd calmed down.

"I'm assuming you've been your typical brooding self and not really expressed how you feel to Jeremy?" he asked. Ryan hung his head and nodded, feeling like the worst husband and friend ever.

"He's really excited about the idea, and I've seen how much he adores Michael's kids. I don't want to get his hopes up and I think I've made him think that I'm not interested in the idea at all," Ryan sniffled.

"Ryan, you need to talk to him. Get it all out there and be honest. He'll understand and you two will figure something out. As to your questions..." Geoff said and stood, beginning to pace, a habit he had when thinking.

"Michael and Lindsay have managed to raise two kids without incident so far, and I think they've done a pretty decent job for basically winging it the entire time. Definitely talk to them. If something ever happened to one or both of you the Crew would do everything in our power to protect and keep your kid or kids safe no matter what. Hell, I'd even take care of it. Now is it safe for the two most dangerous men in the crime syndicate to have a kid, probably not but I pity the fool who'd try to use your kid against you or hurt them. It's up to you how you raise your kid and what you tell them you do for a living, and if they want to know who their biological parents are, tell them when they're old enough to understand," Geoff rattled off, Ryan's head in a buzz. Geoff stopped pacing and placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"And Ryan, don't ever doubt yourself as a father. You'd be the fucking best dad I'd know. Your kid will be the safest kid in the city. They'll love you Ryan because the side of you that you only let Jeremy see, the soft, gentle side, that's the side of you they'll know. They'll know you'll keep them safe, that you'll love them no matter what," he said.

Ryan's eyes watered slightly at Geoff's words.

"But, what if I'm not Geoff? What if the Vagabond is all the child ever knows and grows up fearing and hating me? What if I lose my temper and go too far? I'd never forgive myself Geoff," he cried. Geoff pulled Ryan in for a hug.

"Becoming a father changes you as a person. There's something about seeing your son or daughter smile for the first time, having them hold your finger in their hand. I can't quite explain it but believe me it's true," he explained. Ryan just nodded.

Meanwhile, Jeremy continued to talk to Michael, Ryan's absence noticed but not overly concerning. His fellow Lad found his questions amusing but was more than happy to answer any he could.

"What does Ryan think of this idea?" Michael asked after awhile. Jeremy grew quiet and looked down.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't seem to be overly thrilled about it," he admitted sadly. Michael scoffed.

"That doesn't sound like him. He loves you and wants to make you happy no matter what. And I've seen how he is around kids, even if he doesn't think I have. I've seen the gentle smile and voice he uses when he's around my own. I wouldn't let him near my kids if I didn't trust him. He's just scared," he said.

"Ryan? Scared? You're joshin me right?" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

"I know, it's pretty fucking hard to belief. But he's changed, ever since he met you. He loves you so much Lil J, he was scared at your wedding because he was afraid you'd reject him at the last minute. And he's afraid now. Why, I have no idea," Michael smiled. Jeremy thought about that.

 _How could being a father be such a terrifying thing for Ryan? He's done so much more scarier things than that,_ he wondered but nodded and thanked Michael before going to find Ryan.

~

Ryan was quiet the whole ride home later that day after they'd finished work, planning another heist. Jeremy wanted him to speak, but was terrified at what the killer would say. Glancing up at his husband he was reminded that Ryan was a cold blooded killer, not used to intimacy or sharing his feelings, thinking that it was weakness and Jeremy knew better than anyone that any form of weakness in Los Santos meant death. They walked through the door of their home and both sighed in relief, something they'd always done, a way of shedding the stress of the day and their criminal lives to find relief in the safety that was their home. Jeremy walked to the living room and turned on the tv, setting up the Xbox to help calm himself down, while Ryan went to the bathroom to wash his face of the Vagabond skull paint there. Jeremy poured his frustration and fear into his game, mowing down his enemies and leaving a trail of death in his wake. He didn't notice when Ryan returned and went to the kitchen for a can of Diet Coke, or when the Gent stood behind him and watched him play. The game ended and Jeremy jumped when he heard the small awkward cough behind him.

"Geez Ryan don't sneak up on me like that! You're gonna kill me before my time," he said clutching his chest where his heart beat. Ryan said nothing but shuffled his feet and looked down as he sipped his Coke.

"Ryan? You okay buddy?"

Ryan slowly walked around the couch and sat at the far end, like he was scared of Jeremy and wanted to be a safe distance should he attack. Jeremy frowned, knowing these old habits of Ryan's and knew the Gent wanted to say something but was hesitating. Slowly the blue eyes met his own brown and he did indeed see conflict there. He smiled gently and nodded to show Ryan it was okay. The Gent sighed heavily and turned away.

"I don't like seeing you unhappy," he mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked confused.

"You've been unhappy and it's because of me," Ryan continued. Jeremy frowned and opened his mouth to protest but Ryan turned back and shook his head, the lad snapping his jaw shut when he saw the Gent had more to say.

"I'm...not good at expressing myself. Never have been I guess. I don't want you to think it's because I don't trust you, far from it! I trust you with my life Jer! It's just hard for me sometimes because I don't want you to worry or get hurt because of me," Ryan said, voice shaking ever so slightly. Jeremy's face softened and he wanted to pull Ryan into a big hug and just hold him, but the Gent shied away, still not done.

"These past few days have been confusing for me. I've been trying to think of how to say what I'm about to say for the longest time," Ryan paused and took a deep breath, Jeremy's hopes fading. Ryan was going to say he didn't want a child, that it was a bad idea for the two of them to raise a son or daughter. But something in Jeremy pulled him to interrupt.

"Ryan, if you really don't want to adopt we don't have to. If it'll make you uncomfortable or whatever I don't want to put you through that. We're a team and we work together. That means sometimes sacrifices of things we want," he said. Ryan looked up again and shook his head.

"You're wrong my love. So very wrong. I want to do it. I want to be a papa," he said with a small smile.

Jeremy was taken aback but smiled as he pulled Ryan into a large bear hug. He laughed in relief and rocked the two of them. Ryan was trembling and Jeremy pulled back and cupped one of his cheeks with his hand and gazed into the man's eyes.

"I thought you hated the idea," he said weakly.

"I've always wanted children Jeremy. It's just that..." Ryan's voiced trailed off as he leaned into Jeremy's touch and lowered his eyes.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"What kind of papa would I be? I'm a serial killer Jer. I torture people for a living, slaughter them. How can a monster like me raise a child?" Ryan cried. Jeremy's heart broke as Ryan fell apart. He pulled his husband close and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"You may be a killer, but I didn't marry you because of your kill count or your smoking hot body," he said, Ryan scoffing as he pulled away and wiped his eyes, Jeremy wiping the tear stains away with his thumbs. "I married you because of YOU Ryan. I see the good and gentle you, the you that helps teenagers in trouble, who defends old ladies from assholes, who stops to pet every fucking dog and cat you see. I married you for your heart Ryan, because under all your face paint and skull masks, behind the Vagabond persona you live, there's a man who swept me off my feet. One that would be the best damn father a child could ask for."

Ryan's eyes went wide. He stared at Jeremy for a moment before pulling the lad close, resting his head on Jeremy's shoulder.

"You really think I have a smoking hot body?" he asked quietly, causing Jeremy to laugh.

"The hottest Ry." Ryan chuckled.

"Think I can pull off this whole parenting thing Jer?" he asked.

"Ryan, I've been married to you for two years, known you for nearly five. I've worked with kids and been around parents. Trust me when I say that you wouldn't come fucking close to being a terrible parent," Jeremy laughed. Ryan smiled and laughed too as they separated.

"I'm sorry I made you think I didn't want to have a kid. It was just sorta unexpected and it's a lot to think about," he said sheepishly. Jeremy smiled and leaned in, planting a long sweet kiss to the gent's lips.

"I know how you can make it up to me," he whispered into Ryan's ear as he stood, holding Ryan's hands in his as he led the smiling Gent to the bedroom and closed the door.

~

"Gavin! You fucking moron!" Michael yelled. The three Lads sat on the couch in the penthouse playing Mario Kart. It had been a few months since Ryan and Jeremy had decided to adopt, the two taking time to think and talk through everything much to Ryan's relief. Now Jeremy was just spending some time with his friends, Ryan having left earlier that day to run some errands he'd said.

"Michael he's in first now, lets double team his ass!" he suggested with an evil smile.

"Wot? Jeremy! How could you do this to me Jeremy?" Gavin squawked as his character spun out from the shell Jeremy had sent flying at him.

"Life's a bitch huh Gavin? Truce is on Jeremy!" Michael laughed as they raced ahead with cheers.

"You two suck," Gavin pouted as he desperately tried to get back into first place.

"Nah, just Jeremy and only with Ryan," Michael laughed.

"Michael! Why?" Jeremy wailed.

"Hey, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't say it?" Michael laughed as he fired past Jeremy into first at the last second to win the game.

With a loud whoop the lad jumped to his feet and raced around the room yelling. Jeremy just smiled and shook his head while Gavin exclaimed loudly that it wasn't fair to have two against one and that they should at least bring in Jack or Ryan so he wouldn't be the worst. At that moment the door flew open, causing all three Lads to scream in surprise as Ryan rushed through the door. He scanned the room, eyes falling on Jeremy.

"You! Outside. Now!" he exclaimed pointing at his husband. Jeremy looked worriedly at his friend's who just motioned that they weren't going to help.

Following Ryan out the front door he closed the door, turning to ask Ryan what was wrong when the Gent swept him up and kissed him deeply. He was surprised but managed to kiss back before the Gent set him down, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"What the hell was that for? Not that I'm complaining or anything or want you to stop," he asked.

In answer, Ryan held up a paper he'd had hidden. Jeremy looked at the paper for a moment before gasping and looking up at the Gent with tear filled eyes.

"Is-is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"Damn right it is!" Ryan smiled and laughed as Jeremy leapt into his arms, the two spinning and laughing and crying all at once.

"What's all the noise out here? You two had better not be fucking in my hall!" Geoff exclaimed sticking his head out the door.

"Sorry Geoff, were just happy is all," Jeremy smiled, not even trying to come up with a witty retort to his boss.

"Can't you be happy a little quieter?" Geoff asked.

"How do you like that Jeremy? Won't even congratulate us. How rude," Ryan said in mock offense.

"What do you mean?" Geoff asked, now joined by the rest of the Crew. Ryan and Jeremy exchanged smiles.

"Oh, just on becoming new fathers, nothing too exciting," Jeremy said with a shrug, his smile growing.

The others cheered and pulled them back into the penthouse as they congratulated their two friends, smiling and patting them on the backs.

"Holy dicks dude! This is amazing! When did this happen?" Michael asked.

"I got the adoption conformation papers just a few minutes ago," Ryan smiled as he kissed the top of Jeremy's head.

"Well what is it? Boy or girl? Tell us please you wankers!" Gavin hopped from one foot to another excitedly.

"That's going to be a surprise. We want to spend a few days alone with the kid before introducing them to the rest of the family," Jeremy said, an arrangement he and Ryan had both agreed was best. The others, though disappointed understood, Michael offering any baby clothes and toys they might need and his on call assistance anytime they needed help.

The drive to the adoption agency felt longer than it was, the excitement of the two men was almost palpable. They were both nervous still, expecting everything to wrong last minute like it usually did during heists. But once there, they filled out the appropriate forms and talked to the staff working with them to get everything official and soon, Ryan was holding a beautiful baby girl in his arms. He couldn't stop looking at her as Jeremy drove them home, smiling and cooing at her the whole way. Once home they sat in the living room together, Ryan handing her over to Jeremy to let him hold his new daughter as he held his family close. The little six month old had beautiful green eyes and reddish-brown hair. She smiled up at the two faces looking at her as she made noises babies typically make. Ryan rushed to the room he and Jeremy had made up for her and fetched a blankie they'd bought for her. She clutched the blankie and babbled happily.

"She's beautiful," he breathed as he wrapped an arm around Jeremy.

"She is. The most beautiful baby in the world," Jeremy agreed as he smiled at his new daughter.

"The agency said that she hadn't been given a name before she was abandoned there by her mother. What should we name her?" Ryan asked as he held out a finger.

"How about...Emily?" Jeremy asked looking up at Ryan. The Gent looked at him and smiled.

"Our little Em," he said, his heart melting as Emily reached out and grabbed his finger in both of her little hands.

"Say hello to your new daughter, Papa Ryan," Jeremy smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Hello Emily," Ryan smiled and leaned over, placing a soft gentle kiss on the child's head, the girl laughing at the touch of his scruffy chin.

Jeremy leaned in and kissed Ryan, both men filled with joy at the sight of the newest member of their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit now I've got baby fever just from writing this! Thank you all for taking time to read this, it was definitely something new for me to try. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated as they encourage me to keep writing.


End file.
